This invention relates generally to the art of crutches, walkers, and canes and more particularly to crutch, walker or cane tip assemblies.
A problem encountered by many when using ambulatory assistance devices such as crutches is that when the crutches are extended at angles forwardly or rearwardly their tips do not always get adequate traction with floor surfaces, thereby slipping away from users. This is not only annoying, but can be dangerous to the users. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a crutch tip which achieves increased traction with floor surfaces when a crutch is angled outwardly in front of or behind a user.
It has been suggested to place a rocker at a tip end of a crutch as is taught in Soviet Union patent document 0645650 and U.S. Pat. No. 267,680 to Crandall and U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,255 to Hunter. However, the crutches of these patents are specially built so as to include the rockers, and the rockers themselves are extremely complicated, difficult to manufacture, and appear to be quite expensive. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a crutch tip assembly having an elongated, substantially arc-shaped, lower surface which can be mounted on a standard crutch and which is itself relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to construct and use. Furthermore, it is an additional object of this invention to provide an easily removable, inexpensive boot for such a crutch tip assembly which can be easily replaced once worn out.